


Master And Lover

by shadowglove88



Series: Master And... Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Culturally Encouraged Sexual Deviance, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - War, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, BAMF Merlin, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Comfort Sex, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Enemy Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Gay, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Jealous Arthur, Lap Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent thanks to magic sex ritual, Misunderstandings, Mood Swings, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Merlin, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Merlin, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Teasing, Teasing, Top Merlin, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Younger Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: The war continues to rage on between Camelot and Mercia, and Merlin still doesn't know his sex slave and lover is actually the Crown Prince of Camelot himself. But the arrival of Gwaine of Caerleon is the beginning of the end.





	Master And Lover

The war with Camelot raged viciously, dragging in many of the surrounding kingdoms. Soldiers, warlocks, even farmhands who hadn't ever lifted anything other than a pitchfork or hoe, were now battling for their lives. It sickened Merlin to the core, and he worked as hard as he could to help them win the war so it'd be over. King Bayard wouldn't risk Merlin, his right hand, in the heat of the battle, and while Merlin was relieved to not have the witness the carnage himself, he also felt guilty. Here he was, safe in the heart of Mercia, while all around them people fell daily, never to rise again. 

"It's not your fault so stop being such a girl about it,” Arthur muttered, although the expression on his face betrayed that he felt guilty as well.

Before being trapped and forced to become Merlin's sex slave as a gift from King Bayard himself, Arthur had been a young boy who'd run away from home and snuck out with the knights of Camelot. He'd turned seventeen while a prisoner, and had seen so much more than a seventeen year old should. 

That was another thing that saddened the older warlock.

"Stop thinking!" Arthur complained, irritation obvious in his voice as he lowered himself to the bed they shared, eyeing Merlin in exasperation. "You're giving me a headache." 

"You're never going to learn your place, are you?" Merlin asked, a reluctant smile tilting the side of his lips.

"I know my place." Arthur smirked from where he lay on his back, on the silk sheets, his exquisite body bare except for the small and tempting skirt-like material covering up only the very basic below.

Merlin reached over from where he'd been sitting hunched over on the side of the bed, and softly brushed away a strand of gold out of Arthur's face. His fingers caressed the skin of his prat as his eyes devoured every feature.

There was none as beautiful as Arthur, not male nor female, none that Merlin had ever laid his eyes upon had ever been able to match this golden beauty.

"You're doing it again,” Arthur whispered, eyes scanning Merlin's face as well.

"Doing what?" Merlin asked, a little distracted by the way those plump, sinful lips moved as Arthur talked.

Men shouldn't have lips like those.

They shouldn't have lips that begged to be nibbled on or wrapped around a cock.

Men also shouldn't have eyes like sapphires or the sky, eyes that dragged you into their depths and drowned you in their intensity.

Men's bodies shouldn't be as perfect as this one either.

Merlin's eyes, hands, lips and tongue had mapped every inch, every curve and dip of its perfection. The boy's body was shorter than his own, yet showed subtle curves of muscles and was toned with a golden tint-while Merlin himself was lithe and ever pale.  Everything about Arthur (other than his personality, of course) could be described as 'perfect', even his taste.

He tasted like bliss, like something that could only be obtained by sacrificing all your gold and wealth for. It was an addicting taste, and the sounds he made as he completed his pleasure - or when Merlin would first ease his way into his warmth… those sounds were like sirens’ songs, luring sailors into turbulent waters to their sure deaths.

"Don't look at me like that!" Arthur growled, sitting up with a jolt and giving his back to Merlin.

The sorcerer raised an eyebrow, amused and used to Arthur's unexpected mood swings and tantrums.

The gods knew Merlin spoiled his slave rotten.  If King Bayard knew he'd probably be aghast, but even that wouldn't change Merlin's attitude towards the boy.

"What have I done to offend His Highness now?" Merlin chuckled, using his newest little pet name for his slave.

Arthur always acted so imperially, and Merlin had found the name fitting, although it seemed to annoy Arthur terribly.

"Don't call me that!" Arthur snapped, tearing out of bed and going to the wall, slamming his fist into it.

Merlin frowned, the smile falling from his lips as he stood rapidly and went to the younger boy.

"You stupid child!" He snapped, forcing the boy around and took his wrist, eyeing his fist worriedly. "Did you hurt yourself? Do you need me to heal it?"

There was silence.

"Answer me!" Merlin snarled, raising his gaze from the bruised fist to Arthur's face and freezing when he saw the look of agony there. "Does it hurt that much?"

"No." Arthur shook his head, clearing his throat as he looked away. "It just throbs, but it doesn't really hurt. Not my hand."

"If your hand isn't what's hurting you, what is?" Merlin frowned, confused. "Did you manage to hurt yourself while I was with the King and failed to tell me?"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the interrogation. "Merlin."

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he growled, clearly not truly injured if he was well enough to display such instinctual dislike upon hearing that voice, as per usual.

Merlin shot the boy an amused look, secretly enjoying the fact that it obviously displeased him whenever Merlin was near his once lover. "Come in."

The door opened and Lancelot appeared, looking handsome as ever, his hair a little longer now that he was growing it out. "We have urgent news that needs to be discussed."

Arthur glared at the newcomer, voice low with his displeasure when he growled out: "He's just arrived. You'd think that Mercia would give its Court Sorcerer the rest he needs."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow at Merlin.

Merlin sighed and softly slapped Arthur up the back of his head. "What have I told you about being respectful to your superiors?"

One day Arthur was going to get into a lot of trouble if he didn't learn his place-or at least pretend to know it while they were amongst others.

The blonde shot Merlin an angry glare before growling at Lancelot once more and storming to the small room adjacent to Merlin's which he never used unless he was sulking... slamming the door behind him.

Loudly.

"I see you have yet to tell him about my _understanding_ with Cassius." Lancelot's lip twitched with betrayed amusement. "Don't think I'm not onto you, Merlin. You enjoy his snarling." 

"What urgent news brought you here again?" Merlin asked, refusing to admit so. 

"Right." Lancelot took in a deep breath, face going serious. "We have news that a small group from Caerleon is headed our way with news of great import."

"Caerleon?" Merlin frowned. "Has something happened to Lord Henry?"

"Not that we have heard of." Lancelot shook his head. "From what I've been told, heading this group is his son."

"Gwaine?" Merlin was worried now. "Henry wouldn't suffer his heir to travel through these war stricken lands if it wasn't that this was urgent."

"Exactly." Lancelot nodded. "He will arrive in three days' time. King Bayard has sent out an escort to meet them halfway and provide extra protection."

"Good." Merlin looked towards the window and then back. "Is that all?"

"Why?" Lancelot teased. "Eager to get back to your possessive little puppy?"

"After our little confrontation here?" Merlin chuckled, shaking his head. "He'll have the door locked and will refuse to come out until hunger forces him to tomorrow."

Lancelot shook his head. "You _do_ remember you're not only a very powerful sorcerer but also  _his master,_ do you not?"

Merlin just gave him a sheepish smile.

Lancelot smirked. "You're too good to him, Merlin."

"I am." Merlin agreed.

Lancelot suddenly bit his bottom lip, as if not sure whether he should say this, before clearing his throat. "What will happen when Gwaine arrives?"

"I don't know." Merlin raised an eyebrow, thinking the answer should be obvious. "We don't know what matter is so urgent."

"No, not with that, I mean with the kid." Lancelot cleared his throat once more, motioning with his head towards the adjacent room.

Merlin looked at the room as well before turning a confused look in Lancelot's direction. "I don't see how those two things correlate."

Lancelot took in a deep breath, obviously uncomfortable. "I understand that you have grown attached to your little slave boy - although given his temperament I can't comprehend why - but Gwaine won't be as understanding of the circumstances as I was."

Merlin frowned, truly not getting what his ex lover was getting at. "He shouldn't have an opinion either way. It is none of his concern whom I bed."

Lancelot made a face. "Surely you can't truly think that."

Merlin frowned darker. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you were his lover!" Lancelot hissed, lowering his voice. "Everyone knows how possessive he is of you, and how he wasn't pleased to learn of your and my understanding when we had it. Should he find out that you are tender towards your slave from Camelot, a place so hated by Caerleon..."

"As I said before." Merlin's eyes narrowed, needing Lancelot, and anyone else questioning this, to know the truth from now. "Who I bed and how I treat my slave is no concern of Gwaine’s. He knows this, and will respect it."

"I hope you're right." Lancelot sighed. "For the boy's sake."

And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

The sorcerer sent a look towards the door to the adjacent room, unable to  understand why Lancelot would think Gwaine would be a problem.

Shaking his head, he went to his bed and fell asleep.

When, later on during the night, he heard mumbling about 'idiot sorcerers' as Arthur snuck into bed and curled up against him, Merlin just smiled and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Gwaine of Caerleon?" Arthur frowned as they ate together in their room, a chicken leg halfway towards his mouth. "He's coming here? To the castle?" 

"Should be arriving in a day or so." Merlin nodded, taking a sip of his wine. "Apparently he has news of urgent importance that Caerleon obviously feels can't be trusted to a mere messenger." 

"What do you think it is?" Arthur put down his food, lips pulled in a grim line. "Do you think it has to do with the war?"

"Most definitely." Merlin put down the goblet of wine and leaned his elbows on the table, chin resting on his enlaced fingers. "It's intriguing."

Arthur frowned darkly, eyes on his plate.

Picking up on his sombre mood, Merlin raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure Camelot still has some fight in them."

"Of course we do,” Arthur grumbled. 

It was kinda adorable. 

"Merlin, I know you don't think much about my kingdom, but we're going to win, and when we do the king is going to give me _you_ as a sex slave as a reward for having to put up with you all this time,” Arthur continued on, his usual bravado rearing its stubborn head. "And then, _Mer_ -lin, _then_ , I'm going to have you chained up and there'll be a collar around your throat and you won't be able to use magic unless I let you." He smiled lecherously. "And I'll only let you do it as a reward for when you please me especially well."

Merlin tilted his head, utterly fascinated by this unexpected peek into Arthur's head. Obviously, the youth had been thinking about this for quite some time, and the thought gave the golden boy much pleasure.

The sorcerer snorted in amusement, shaking his head.

"What is there to laugh about, you idiot?" Arthur grumbled, obviously displeased with Merlin's reaction to the revelation of his sinister master plan.

"I just find it amusing that even if your side supposedly wins, we're still going to be having sex,” Merlin chuckled, not at all bothered by Arthur calling him names. He'd gotten too used to it by now.

Color crept up Arthur's neck as he sputtered indignantly. "You should be grateful to be my slave!"

"Oh, I am,” Merlin assured, lips curling in a smile as he got down on his knees and slowly shuffled towards Arthur, resting between his legs, hands caressing the boy's thighs slowly. 

Arthur gulped.

"As your slave, what would you want me to do to especially please you?" Merlin purred, hands continuing their caress, smirk tilting his lips as he saw the thin cloth covering Arthur beginning to tent eagerly. "Would you want me to take you in my mouth and show you how happy I am to be serving you?"

Arthur opened his mouth, and yet no sound seemed able to escape.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and they were suddenly on the bed, with him leaning over the boy as he dropped open mouth kisses to his chest. They were slow, teasing, his tongue tracing patterns around Arthur's before continuing downwards towards the place that clearly desired to be caressed the most.

" _Merlin_." Arthur sucked in his breath, his weeping head butting against Merlin's chin as the sorcerer moved downwards.

"What do you want me to do now?" Merlin continued with the game, lips brushing the pulsating cock as he spoke, his breath hot and moist and deliberately torturing his boy. "Do you want me to continue touching you, your thighs, massaging my way up? Do you want my hands on your cock, which will be slicked from my mouth worshipping it as any slave should his master?"

Arthur whimpered, hips bucking, hands clasping fistfuls of sheet.

"Do you?" Merlin slowly licked the underside of his cock, twirling his tongue around the slit once he'd reached the top, tasting the sweetness that was Arthur.

"Merlin!" Arthur begged, not sounding very master-like at all.

The sorcerer engulfed that cock with his mouth, relaxing his throat to take in as much as he could. Of course, he could probably magic away his gag reflex, but he didn't want to, wanted to put some effort into this as his lips wrapped tightly around Arthur's throbbing cock. Merlin hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head, worshipping Arthur with his tongue as well.

“ _Merlin…_ ” Arthur whispered, voice choked, his knuckles white from the force he was using to grip the sheets.

Eyes flashing gold, Merlin moved his free hand to that puckered star, causing Arthur to jolt violently at the softest of touches, a deep throated groan escaping those tempting lips.

Merlin chuckled, the vibrations echoing around the cock in his mouth, causing Arthur to let out a pathetic whimper he'd later refuse to admit he'd ever made.

With a loud pop, Merlin released the throbbing member, hand working slowly, torturously over it. The fingers of his other hand brushed one by one over the winking star, pushing slightly inwards temptingly, and yet never truly breaching.

Arthur's breathing deepened, his body shuddering in need every time a teasing digit presented itself at his entrance, a moan of complaint escaping his lips when it would shy away only to be replaced by another.

Merlin looked down at his gift, fascinated, as always, in the change that overcame the boy whenever he was under the power of pleasure. Gone was the arrogance and defiance and attitude, and instead lay a compliant, needy, sometimes bossy lover who both loved and detested the teasing torture he received under his master's care. 

Arthur, apparently growing tired of waiting, pressed down against one of the taunting digits, causing it to sink partially into him. A cry echoed in his throat as those golden eyelashes fluttered to his cheek and his back arched, forcing the digit in even more until Merlin pulled out.

“You... bastard!" Arthur snarled, eyes flowing open, half hazy with need.

"I'm sorry, but without the ability to use my magic I can't lubricate you, so this will hurt." Merlin played his part perfectly, pressing against the puckered hole once more, enjoying the way Arthur reacted to even the smallest of touches.

Arthur mewled as one finger slipped a little deeper in than the previous ones had, yet when it slipped out just as quickly the blonde glowered once more at Merlin, visibly forcing himself to concentrate on the sorcerer’s words in order to understand why he was being teased like this. "Without the ability-?"

"Collar and all, remember?" Merlin smirked, referring to Arthur's little fantasy.

Arthur continued to look at Merlin in hazy confusion, before suddenly his eyes narrowed in understanding. "You idiot! Then use some oil or something! Gods dammit, Merlin! Do _something_!"

"But Master..." Merlin tried his best to look innocent, which was kind of hard to do when his finger was lazily circling that winking star. "I'm just a meek slave, why would I have oil with me? You would have to provide it."

Arthur shot Merlin a defeated look, yet was obviously refusing to verbally give in despite the fact that his body must be under torture.

Merlin couldn't stand that look on his boy's face.

Eyes flashing gold, Merlin plunged in his middle finger without warming, all the way to the knuckle.

Arthur cried, arching, making that noise that made Merlin fucking hard in seconds whenever he heard it.

The sorcerer worked that finger in and out in and out, before adding another, and another, slowly yet surely stretching that soft warmth. Of course he could just forego all of this and just use magic to stretch Arthur, but it would mean that Merlin would miss hearing those tiny gasps for breath, wouldn't be able to watch as that blush crept over Arthur's body, wouldn't feel that body as it trembled viciously.

"N-not enough,” Arthur complained, eyes wanton, lips parted, as one hand unclenched from the sheets to grab tightly onto Merlin's sleeve, trying to tug him towards him, but in his pleasure he was far too weak. “Come _here_.” His voice whined needily as his hips bucked towards Merlin, desperately trying to feel more, harder, faster.

"Would my Master like my magic to give him what he needs?" Merlin purred, not quite sure how much longer he could hold out yet determined to let Arthur’s little fantasy play out as long as the blonde required.

"N-no!" Arthur hissed, voice near frantic. "Merlin!"

"What do you want, Arthur?" Merlin asked, lifting one of Arthur's legs and hooking the calf around his neck so he could press kisses to that glorious skin. He tried to only press kisses but lost control and bit deeply into his inner thigh, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave his teethmarks there.

The boy made a desperate noise and screwed his eyes tightly as his cock throbbed against his own stomach, slowly leaking his sticky desire all over himself. “You... _know_!"  

Merlin nearly lost himself to the taste of that flesh, his teeth leaving marks all over the blonde’s inner thigh while his tongue chased away the burn. "You have to say it, Arthur."

"No." He fought defiantly while shaking his head.

The sorcerer's other hand reached out and curled around that jutting, hungry cock, stroking him to the rhythm of the fingers thrusting inside.

Arthur cried loudly, the sound a gurgle in his throat as he arched off of the bed, his hands once more clutched at the sheets. "Gods damn you!"

"You're a very ungrateful whelp,” Merlin delighted in informing him, his magic coiling around his lover like a snake.

Arthur's eyes opened only so he could glare heatedly at the dark haired man.

Merlin retaliated by shifting his fingers and hitting the place deep inside of Arthur that he'd memorized by now.

A hoarse cry emerged from those lips. "N-no! N-not like this! Dammit Merlin!" His eyes flew open. "Not just by myself you useless idiot!"

Merlin froze, eyes widening, swallowing deeply. He then smirked, quickly recovering. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

"I _didn’t!_ " Arthur snapped.

But Merlin wasn’t listening anymore, far too preoccupied with freeing his own throbbing member and pressing its head to Arthur’s puckered hole. He gripped his lover’s hips to hold him steady, in place, as he rocked against that hole, letting the wetness seeping out of Arthur mix with his own excitement, coating him.

“D-do it,” Arthur ordered shakily, and when Merlin didn’t immediately do as told the blonde tried to push back with his hips, only to realize Merlin’s grip on them kept him immobile. “Why won’t you—?”

“Does master _really_ want such a dirty, worthless cock like mine inside of him?” Merlin had been planning on giving the blonde some respite, he _really_ had, but this role-play fantasy was getting the best of him.

Arthur threw his head back in a tortured sob.

That sound did something to Merlin, and in seconds, without any warning, he shoved his hips forwards, breaking passed Arthur’s tight ring and burying himself to the hilt. Although his eyes wanted to close at the divine sensation, Merlin forced them open because he needed to see Arthur, to watch the pleasure slowly overwhelm him.

As he moved, slow at first, faster soon, rougher, harder, the sorcerer couldn't look away from that beautiful face as Arthur came undone before him. His hand found Arthur's cock once more, working him in time with the thrusts, hypnotized by the sounds Arthur made, by the way he arched and closed his eyes tightly.

Inside of Arthur was like the land of gods, and Merlin could lose himself in the sensation of warm velvet caressing him all over. His cock throbbed as Arthur tightened around him deliberately. A hiss of utter pleasure and a little pain at how tight the boy was escaped Merlin's lips as his thrusts grew faster, his eyes finally closing as he concentrated on the feel.

One of Arthur's hands caressed his stomach, nails leaving little trails of red up Merlin’s body before reaching one of Merlin's nipples and pinching it.

Merlin groaned, thrusting harder, deeper.

Arthur whimpered in ecstasy, clearly getting exactly what he’d hoped for.

Merlin turned to the leg hooked over his shoulder, biting into the flesh hard, yet not enough to break the skin.

Arthur cursed, his cock giving violent throbs, his hips bucking into Merlin's, taking Merlin in deeper. 

The sorcerer prayed Arthur would cum soon, since he didn't know how much longer he could hold off. 

His magic reacted, and with a cry of shock and choked pleasure, Arthur came, spurting his warmth on both of them. Merlin stroked him through his orgasm, clenching his teeth tightly as that tiny hole tightened even more. With a curse he released, buried balls deep, head bent.

Arthur's body milked him eagerly, and by the time Merlin finally collapsed next to him, the sorcerer was tired and satisfied. This was definitely the best sort of ending to a grueling day in which he’d spent with the king going over strategies and such. Now that he'd been inside Arthur he could sleep peacefully.

Arthur, too satiated with boneless pleasure to complain, only hummed as Merlin curled around him from behind.

Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur's shoulder, whispering a spell to clean them and the bed, before turning off the lights, the sheets moving to cover them.

Eyes closing, Merlin drew Arthur closer, arm hooked around his waist.

Sleep descended on him like moonlight.

 

* * *

 

“So, am I right in believing this is the first time that he has been outside of the room since his failed escape?” King Bayard asked curiously as he glanced towards his right, where Merlin and Arthur both shared a seat at the table, the blonde seated on the triangular space available between the sorcerer’s thighs. 

“Yes.” Merlin had honestly not been too sure this was a good idea, but he knew what nights like these consisted of, and he would _not_ be able to indulge how he normally would, so Arthur would just have to play the good, obedient, broken little sex slave for _one_ night. “I’ve been having to train him vigorously since then, this is, I suppose, to see just how well our lessons have been going or if I need to be _harder_ on him.” He rocked his pelvis insinuatingly against Arthur’s ass, causing the blonde to quickly reach up and grab hold onto the edge of the table or be punted off of the chair.

Bayard smirked. “This night will prove interesting.”

It was probably going to be extremely hard for Arthur to play his part as the meek slave, but Merlin had hammered in just how important this was, especially for Arthur’s continued health. Should Bayard not be convinced he could make matters very uncomfortable for the both of them.

A groan sounded at the end of the table, proving that the festivities were getting started a little earlier than usual as Sir Wendell’s plaything hid his face against the table, the noises he was making proving his master knew his pleasure spots and how to torture him with them. Despite most definitely being a male he’d been wearing a dress, and as he sat straddled on his master’s lap, that short dress only barely covering where their bodies were no doubt connected, it was more than obvious _why_ he’d been wearing that.

Even though he’d been warned, Arthur was visibly shocked at what he was seeing. He pressed back against Merlin, whether out of revulsion or just shock wasn’t immediately obvious.

No one else was really paying attention to Sir Wendell or his pet, as their own fun was beginning. Not even the musicians playing softly in the background stopped playing their tunes. This was a time honored tradition in the Mercian Royal Court, one that was not only known, but excitedly anticipated, and (something which most of the participants did not actually know) necessary.

Already the knights closest to King Bayard were impatiently burying themselves inside of their pets. While there was no rule concerning genders there’d never been a female present at this event since as far back as Merlin could remember. All the heralded knights, even the ones married to and known to otherwise only dally with women, came with pretty younger men who sobbed and moaned and begged for more. Bayard himself tended to favor female company, although all throughout his reign he’d been known to claim whoever was his manservant at the time, and Owain - his partner for the rituals - had been in his service for nigh seven years now.

Unlike the other men around the table, this would be the first time Merlin would be participating with his _own_ lover instead of just someone he’d brought for the ritual, and as he glanced around the table he quickly confirmed that his suspicions had been correct: Arthur was by far superior to everyone else.

Arthur shifted against Merlin, and while at first the sorcerer thought it might be in unease a quick glance showed the tent raising the small skirt-like apparel that was the uniform, so to speak, of a Mercian sex slave still in training. Confusion was clear in Arthur’s eyes, as well as a dash of horror and embarrassment, but also visible was the aroused flush that made its way down his neck. 

The blonde cast a quick glance in Bayard’s direction, clearly noticing the way he almost lovingly thrusted up into his manservant’s eager mouth, before Arthur turned to Merlin and whispered: “What sort of ritual _is_ this, Merlin?”

“It’s a ritual meant to increase virility,” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s neck as he rubbed his cock against his lover. “It also increases our connection with our animalistic side, helps us connect with it so that we may draw from it in times of war, of danger.” He reached under Arthur’s skirt and and smiled in approval against his neck when he found Arthur's cock trembling and wet to the touch. “Tonight we are nothing but animals in heat.”

Arthur shivered at the touch, leaning harder back against Merlin, clearly enjoying the caress of his hand. “Did you perform this ritual with someone else even after you already had me?”

He had a feeling Arthur would not like to hear his answer. “Yes. Although we have only had it twice since you were given to me, and neither happened after you forbade me to sleep with anyone else.” He reached under Arthur’s skirt with his other hand, slipping his finger into Arthur, who was already wet from the slow lovemaking they’d enjoyed before coming to the ritual. “Does that bother you?”

“Yes,” Arthur answered softly, bluntly. “I do not like the thought of you being here with someone other than me.”

The possessiveness in that tone made Merlin both ecstatic and harder than a rock. “I will only bring you from now on, Arthur,” he promised into the blonde’s ear, feeling the way that promise made him shiver.

Sir Ethan stood up, pulled his pet off of his cock, and immediately shoved him fiercely down on the table before beginning to pound roughly into him from behind, causing Will to dig his fingernails into the table and meet those thrusts desperately.

That movement seemed to have snapped something as the knights pushed their lovers against the table, against walls, against the floors, taking them desperately as the magic began to make them lose all sense, leaving them, as Merlin had explained, nothing but animals desperate to rut.

“ _Merlin,”_ Arthur whimpered, his hips moving desperately. He was clearly incredibly aroused yet just as embarrassed at being so in front of the others despite the fact that no one was paying attention to them. 

“Stand up, Arthur,” Merlin ordered into his ear as he freed himself from his trousers.

Arthur shot up to his feet surprisingly fast and bent over, palms flat against the table and legs shifting apart. It would appear the magic was working its way through him as well.

A part of Merlin wanted to take him then, there, just like that, but this was Arthur, and he’d be humiliated if that was how he spent his first ritual, open and bare for anyone else to see. Merlin didn’t want that, he wanted Arthur to look forwards to this again, just like Merlin would, that was why the sorcerer urged Arthur to turn around and face him instead.

That flush of embarrassment darkened on Arthur’s face every time someone sobbed or grunted or moaned or begged behind him, which meant Arthur was red like a tomato very quickly. He also shifted on his feet, rubbing his thighs together… “ _Merlinnnnnnn_.”

Reaching for Arthur’s hand, Merlin pulled him back to him so that he lowered himself onto Merlin’s lap, straddling him, knees bent on either side of Merlin’s hips. Arthur wrapped his arms instinctively around Merlin’s neck, hiding his burning face into the sorcerer’s hair as Merlin eased him slowly down onto his quivering cock.

Arthur let out a strangled sound as Merlin slid into him all the way to his base so their bodies were pressed hard against each other. The blonde tightened his gip around Merlin’s neck and began undulating his hips, his skirt hiding their connected bodies and the way he desperately fucked himself on Merlin’s cock.

The sexual energy filling the room seeped into Merlin, he could almost inhale it, and with each breath his thrusts grew in speed, in strength, and in incoordination. While before he’d lose himself in the ritual, in the energy, in the feeding, he found himself surprisingly grounded, focused slowly on Arthur, on the feeling of his body, his insides, on the way he breathed erratically and whispered soft commands into his neck that only Merlin could hear.

Unlike every other couple caught up in the mating fervor, Merlin’s pet was the one demanding, cursing, ordering his master to fuck him harder, to cum in him deeply. He wasn’t begging, pleading, supplicating for more, Arthur was commanding it as his right and threatening his dark haired lover with all sorts of terrible consequences should he stop.

Merlin’s heart twisted happily in his chest as he partook of his beautiful golden one. Unlike every previous ritual he never strayed from his partner, never switched as did some of the other knights, instead, for the first time ever, Merlin was one of the few who remained faithfully buried inside his mate, finding delight over and over again inside of him.

Once daylight streaked across the skies the magic slowly evaporated, and Merlin carried his exhausted lover back to their room, collapsing in bed with Arthur, sure that the blonde was now safe from Bayard’s suspicious enquiries from now on… and looking forwards _very much_ to the _next_ ritual.  

 

* * *

 

Merlin looked up at the moonlight, unable to believe what Gwaine had revealed to them after resting upon his arrival. Only King Bayard, Merlin, and Lancelot knew the truth, and while the others were enjoying the feast King Bayard had thrown in Gwaine's honor, Merlin couldn't find himself in a festive mood. 

Apparently the prince of Camelot wasn't sick, h e wasn't even in Camelot.

According to one of Lord Henry’s spies within Camelot's walls, the young prince had taken arms and joined those on the battlefield. The king and queen had started the rumor of the prince's illness so that their enemies wouldn't know that the heir was on the front lines. They had their High Priestess, Nimueh, searching for the young prince, and she had yet to find his location.

Merlin wondered what sort of powerful magic could be hiding the prince from someone as great as Nimueh, High Priestess of the Old Religion.  But that didn't matter, not truly. What mattered was that the Crown Prince of Camelot was somewhere out there, fighting. He could be killed any minute, could have been killed already, and they'd never know.

"The feast is inside, Merlin."

Turning, Merlin smiled at Gwaine as the handsome man arrived, goblet filled with ale in hand. "You celebrate enough for the both of us."

"As always." Gwaine nodded, knocking back his head and downing the whole goblet before tossing said goblet over his shoulder once it was empty. "So, apparently everyone in Mercia believes that I'm still enamored with you."

Merlin shook his head, expression rueful.

“Further to that topic, what’s this I've been hearing about a little slave who has you forgetting about any other source of pleasure?" Gwaine asked, curious, joining Merlin leaning against the railing. "Gregory tells me he's a captured soldier from Camelot of all places." 

"He's mine." Merlin's eyes flashed warningly. "That's all you need to concern yourself with."

"You really _are_ tender towards him,” Gwaine mumbled, shaking his head. "You _do_ know that the first opportunity he gets he'll escape and leave you, do you not?"

Merlin's expression darkened as he nodded, gaze on the shadowed garden beneath them. "I know."

"Then why?" Gwaine asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I can't not." Merlin sighed, running a hand over his head.

Gwaine made a face. "Be careful Merlin, you're starting to sound as if you're more than tender towards him." The man eyed him closely. "You almost sound as if you love him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gwaine,” Merlin grumbled, glaring at the shrubbery below. No matter how tender he was towards Arthur Merlin knew that his feelings could not be love. Merlin  _could not_ love, had never been able to, and had always known that he never would.

Gwaine just watched him, before smirking crookedly, patting Merlin's back. "What's his name?"

“Arthur," Merlin replied miserably, knowing his old friend wouldn’t stop pestering him until he knew.

“Really? You don’t say.” Gwaine raised an eyebrow in visible delight. "That's the Prince of Camelot's name."

Merlin snorted, darkly amused at the very thought of the boy sleeping off their last intense bout of kinky fun as the Prince of Camelot. "Yes, of course, I have the Crown Prince in my chambers, desperate to suck my cock every night. You’ve found me out, Gwaine. I’m guilty as charged.”

Gwaine broke out into a lecherous smirk. "You've got him willingly performing with his mouth on you? _Without_ teeth?” He chuckled. "You truly must be treating him tenderly!"

Merlin rolled his eyes despite the pride that welled in his chest.

"I must meet him."

"You really think that I'd let you near Arthur?" Merlin scoffed, immediately denying his friend that opportunity in no uncertain terms. "I know you, Gwaine. The moment you see him I'll have to kill you to keep you away."

"Ah, you intrigue me further Merlin! Bad form!" Gwaine teased, not at all worried by the threat they both knew had been real. "My curiosity soars to new heights."

"Then clip its wings before I throw a thunderbolt at it,” Merlin warned.

"I assure you, my good friend, that you wound me with such talk. I am made of solely pure and noble intentions." Gwaine then broke out into seemingly never-ending tales of his many conquests (both male and female) since he and Merlin had parted ways as friends.

Amused, Merlin listened.

 

* * *

 

Pinning Arthur face first against the wall, buried deep inside of him, teeth in his shoulder as his hand moved over that pulsating cock, Merlin smirked at the sounds Arthur made. His young lover begged and pleaded and cursed and hissed and threatened Merlin with all sorts of bodily harm if he didn't let him come soon. The sorcerer enjoyed torturing Arthur like this, bringing the arrogant knight to his knees, stripping away his usual bravado and leaving him trembling and needy in his arms. 

His teeth dug harder into Arthur's shoulder, breaking through the skin.

Arthur screamed as he came, bucking wildly, throwing his head back to rest on Merlin's shoulder as Merlin pumped him through his orgasm before finding his own release deep inside the body that belonged only to him.

Only when Arthur was pliant in his arms, breathing heavily, did Merlin lick the small amount of blood that'd risen to the surface of the skin. He purred, tasting the metallic, his tongue soothing the injury, his magic nulling any pain.

"You know," he murmured against that skin. "If I had known that hearing your prince was alive and well somewhere fighting would have made you this happy I would have told you sooner." His tongue trailed the crescent moon mark he'd left. "I can only imagine how you'll treat me when your little prince finally pops up somewhere, which he definitely will now that everyone is looking for him."

Arthur went tense under him immediately.

Merlin frowned, pulling away and turning his back on his slave, going to the bed.

From the moment he'd relayed to Arthur what Gwaine had told him, the boy had been acting odd. He'd been quiet, tense, thoughtful, and then he'd nearly attacked Merlin with his desperateness as he tore at the sorcerer’s clothes. It'd been rougher and harder than usual, pressed up against the wall, and apparently that was how Arthur had wanted it because every time Merlin had tried to do something to make him more comfortable the boy would snarl at him.

Merlin wondered what exactly this was.

Did Arthur have hope now that he'd be rescued and wanted to remind himself that this was fucking, not making love, as Merlin had started thinking of it?

The sorcerer murmured the cleaning magic and went to bed, collapsing on it as he peered up at the ceiling.

Arthur silently followed him before surprising the sorcerer by moving over him, mouth teasing Merlin to half-mast, and then fully hard once more.

"Arthur?" Merlin frowned, worried.

Although he would usually be in the land of the gods right now due to Arthur's willingness, there was a near desperateness in the boy's actions as he lowered himself down onto Merlin, filling himself.

Arthur's eyes connected with Merlin, a million sorts of torment there as he reached for Merlin's hand and brought it to his weeping cock.

Merlin didn't know what was wrong, knew Arthur wouldn't tell him, but he also knew that Arthur was in his own way asking for comfort. So the sorcerer gave him that, moving his hand over Arthur as the younger male fucked himself on Merlin slowly, torturously.

When it was finished, Arthur collapsed onto Merlin's chest, just holding onto him tightly.

Merlin embraced the young man tightly, worried more than he'd been in a very long time. "What's wrong Arthur?"

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's heartbeat.

"What do you need?" Merlin whispered as he pressed a kiss to that crown of golden hair. "Just ask it and I'll give it to you."

Arthur trembled in his embrace, and it was only when Merlin felt the first drop of water on his skin that he realized that the golden youth was crying.

But before Merlin could demand Arthur tell him what was wrong, a bright light erupted in the middle of the room, bathing them in blinding light.

They jumped apart, Merlin finding himself pinned to the ground, looking up at the beautiful dark haired woman who'd just invaded his room.

“ _Nimueh?_ ” Arthur whispered, voice choking.

The woman turned to him, eyes widening in horror as she noticed his state of nakedness. " _ **Your Highness**_."

Merlin's heart sunk to his stomach in horror, his eyes going to Arthur the same time Arthur's wide ones found his.

" _ **You!**_ " Nimueh snarled and turned to Merlin, throwing a spell towards him. "You will die for this!"

And then Merlin knew pain unlike any he'd ever experienced, and everything was black.

 

* * *

 

Queen Igraine stood outside her son's room with her husband and Nimueh, rescuer of the prince. Gaius, the Court Physician, had just come from administrating a sedative to her son, as well as examining him. Apparently, while it was 'obvious' to Gaius that her son had been… had been used by those monsters… his body had shown no signs of true abuse. There were no scars, no bruises, and no, tearing or scarring, in key areas. 

"And you're sure you killed the bastard who used him?" Uther turned to Nimueh.

The High Priestess, who had finally been able to see through the veil of thick magic hiding Arthur from her, nodded. "No human, sorcerer or not, could have survived the spell I cast."

“ _Good_ ," Uther snarled. "Mercia will rue the day they were formed!"

Screams erupted from Arthur's room.

Igraine pushed passed Gaius and rushed inside to see her son screaming and thrashing in bed.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed, eyes wide yet unseeing, lost in whatever nightmarish visions he beheld in his hallucinatory state. "Get up Merlin! Get up!"

"Honey?" Igraine cried, at her son's side, touching a hand to his forehead. "Arthur, it's mother." Her voice trembled with her restrained cries. "You're safe, honey."

“Merlin, no!" Arthur cried, tears falling down his face. "Please open your eyes!"

"What is it Gaius?" Uther asked, worried. "What is happening?"

"Hallucinations brought on by the large amount of sedative I had to give him in order to calm him down." Gaius frowned, checking his patient carefully. "He was mumbling this same name in near delirium before I administrated the sedatives to him. He kept on saying 'he can't be dead' over and over again."

"Who is Merlin?" Igraine asked, despairing to see her son suffering so much.

Nimueh stood in the doorway, conflict beginning to show on her face. "I think-I think it was the man who had him captive."

Uther went rigid.

"Merlin, please." Arthur stopped fighting, slumping in defeat, tears racing down his cheeks. "Don't leave me ,you idiot."

“ _Arthur_ …" Igraine cried, brushing his hair out of his face.

" _I love you_ ,” Arthur whimpered pathetically before going silent.

The three in the prince's room stood silent, horror filling their hearts.

 

* * *

 

"We almost lost you." 

Merlin looked up at Lancelot, who stood in the dark corner of the room. He’d known his friend - his ex lover - had been there watching over him with worry for a while now, but he hadn’t been able to face him. Hell, he was barely able to face him as it was. “I can't believe how stupid I was."

Lancelot sighed as he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. "None of us could’ve known that Arthur was here as a spy, or that the moment he knew his cover was blown he'd get his witch to take him home."

" _I_ should have known!” Merlin snarled, running his hand over his hair, finding it hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to accept everything that had happened. "I-I was a fool for him! I let him get away with-I felt-I-he was only _using me_ so that I'd tell him everything I did with the king! He knows so much, Lancelot! Because of me! Because I felt I could _trust_ him!"

Lancelot sighed.

"All along he was using me for information… using my..." Merlin covered his face with his hands, a sound of misery escaping him as he hunched over and finally admitted out loud: "I thought, hoped, that if I could learn how to love someone, it would have been with  _him_."

"I know." Lancelot placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"And I thought he felt something for me too-how stupid was I?" Merlin's voice was as broken as his heart. "Up until the last minute he played his part so well-I was worried about him! Can you believe that? And then his witch comes and they try to kill me! They would have too if it wasn't for the fact that-."

"That you're special,” Lancelot finished.

Merlin scoffed. "Touched in the head, I am."

"Don't say that." Lancelot narrowed his eyes. "We were all fooled by Camelot and by Arthur, but now they've shown their true colors-as well as the fact that they're not willing to play fair."

"You're right,” Merlin whispered as that understanding settled heavily in his gut. How many nights had he stayed awake trying to find a peaceful resolution for this war while its prince was there laughing behind his back? They didn’t deserve a peaceful resolution, they deserved pain, they deserved to feel exactly what Merlin was feeling right now. “Camelot and its rulers have shown who they truly are." He finally slid his hands from his face, taking in a deep breath. "I'm not going to be halfhearted anymore, Lance." He turned to the soldier. "If they want war, we'll give them war."

Lancelot nodded and squeezed Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin looked at him and placed his hand on Lance's.

Outside the window, a storm began to brew, dark and dangerous.


End file.
